


its my homestuck 2 now

by TT_Squid



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, ill add more as they come up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Squid/pseuds/TT_Squid
Summary: i am making this with the strict purpose of undermining h*ssie and giving the characters what they deserved post sburb.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The atmosphere was ecstatic as the door appeared as the long-awaited reward was presents to the twelve surviving players and their parental companion. The seer embraced the calm and welcomed the final reward as their time in the game drew to a close. Light beamed through the door and its handle was electric with energy. The reward had finally presented itself to them, and the door was opened, flooding a warm life into her.  
But something wasn’t right.

The earth collapses endlessly in front of you, you have run out of time. The screams fall slowly into the abyss and everything turns to static, the sound of nothingness now ringing in your ears. Colour returns to your vision and your eyes twitch against its harshness. You can see everything, but you can’t see it at all. Thing just exist, the colour, the sound, the taste. It’s there, for sure. But if you were to reach your hand out, you would feel nothingness. Nothingness embraces you and you feel it.

The whole world is warped around, twisting and contorting in every direction as the room faded to white, screams of a thousand ghosts ringing in your ears. The screams faded into a near deafening silence before gargantuan cracks opened up, a reverberating hum consumed all senses and the room exploded into a sudden darkness.


	2. Rose: Wake up.

You wake up, sweat forming on your forehead. The room fades into perspective as you reacquaint your eyes with the dim light.  
Another nightmare.  
You wife, Kanaya, sleeps peacefully beside you. The sun has yet to rise and so you make your way to the door using the dim light of your wife to guide you and the muscle memory from years in the same house building.  
The kitchen is dark, just the way you like it. Kanaya prefers the light, but you find it to burn your skin to the point of irritation. You go over to the coffee machine and press a sequence of buttons. It is definitely an upgrade from the one on the meteor, that is for sure. The machine hums in what Kanaya calls, its Morning Call.  
Coffee pours into the cup that Jane bought you as a wedding present. Live, Laugh, Love. A cliché and overused message, that brought a smile to the edges of her lips even now.  
The wedding was perhaps the happiest day of your life – other than perhaps when you finished the game or when you first met Kanaya or your mother. Everyone was there – with the exception with the mayor and his acquaintance, the Peregrine Mendicant. Dave was watching John as he tried to sneak an early piece of cake off the table, which was being viciously guarded by Jane, Roxy and Dirk were discussing their latest science project with Jade, Karkat was hovering near Dave, and John and Janes conjoined father was seen wiping a tear from his eye.  
He had become a sort of guardian to them all over the years after the game, and had helped them start the community of Earth C from where the Carapacians, Consorts, Humans, and Trolls had left off at. He had even been elected as Prime minister of Earth C by the majority of its citizens, but he declined to take a more relaxed role in the planet’s development.  
Taking a sip from the mug, you look to the calendar across on the other side of the room, all the dates are crossed off up to the twelfth of April. You make a mental note to remind Kanaya of John’s birthday tomorrow. But for now, the quietness of the house and the soft glow from the bedroom were all that existed to at the moment.  
You look out through the cracks of the tightly drawn curtains and lean against the window. Your breath creates fog and your cheek freezes against the glass. You never quite understood how – or why – it does that. Maybe Jade could tell you. The early risers of Earth C’s citizens are starting their daily hauls to work, and as they pass your house, they throw a wave at you, to which you give a polite smile back.  


KANAYA: Rose?  
ROSE: Hello Kanaya.  
KANAYA: How Is The Coffee?  
ROSE: The… Coffee?  
KANAYA: Yes, The Coffee.  
ROSE: Oh that. Yes, it is quite nice Kanaya. Not as good as the ones you make though.  
KANAYA: You Could Have Woken Me And I Would Have Made One For You.  
ROSE: Its fine, I don’t mind the mental exercise now and then.

Kanaya laughs, and goes to prepare a coffee for herself. You pour the dregs of yours down the sink and move over to the table, your wife joins you momentarily.  


KANAYA: Are You Alright Rose?  
ROSE: Hm?  
KANAYA: Are You Okay? You Seem… Distant.  
ROSE: Yes, I am perfectly okay.  
KANAYA: Rose, Are You Sure?  
ROSE: Yes, I am perfectly fine.  
KANAYA: …  
ROSE: …  
KANAYA: …  
ROSE: Do you want the curtains open? I know it’s not necessarily a sunny day, but its still got a bit of light to it.  
KANAYA: Rose.  
ROSE: Kanaya.  
KANAYA: Are You Sure You Are Okay?  
ROSE: Yes, I am perfectly fine. 

You open the curtains up; the clouds are grey and you can feel the rain coming on.  
Kanaya sips at her coffee silently, the two of you can here the busy roads and the chatter of Carapacians in the silence between you as the mad hour begins.  


ROSE: I’ve been thinking about Jade a lot recently.  
ROSE: When was the last time we visited her exactly?  
KANAYA: It Has Been A While.  
KANAYA: Is There Any Reason Behind Your Curiosity?  
ROSE: Not particularly.  
ROSE: It just feels as though I have been held up in here for so long, it would be nice to see the gardens again.


End file.
